A Rose By Any Other Ritsu
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a...rose? Masamune buys a special pen to draw something for his boyfriend.


This is honestly really stupid. I saw a video about this and had an "oh, there's an idea" moment. Yeah.

Disclaimer: eh. No. Not the pen, either.

* * *

"Takano-san, what is that?" Ritsu peered curiously at what seemed to be a simple black pen in the Editor-in-Chief's right hand.

The two of them were in the older editor's apartment, sitting side-by-side in the living room and drinking a little bit and watching a movie in order to try to relieve the overwhelming stress of their job. It was…weird. For all the thinking that Ritsu had done about their relationship, he never thought they would be in this...half-friendship, half-love kind of thing. They were perfectly fine with going to libraries to read books in content silence and drinking coffee at small, out-of-the-way shops—just as friends. No physical contact whatsoever, nothing to hint that they were anything but friends.

And then there was holding hands when they watched really bad late-night TV and kissing over early-morning breakfasts and going on _dates_ …Masamune always planned the best dates, ones that left Ritsu feeling light-headed and giddy like there were too many bubbles and sparkles going off in his entire being.

It was good. All of it was really…really good. Their relationship felt like a fresh start, a new beginning, no past doubts or heartaches weighing it down. It felt…like one of those you saw in movies, and Ritsu still couldn't believe sometimes that it was _his._ Masamune was always giving them things to do, so he couldn't think about it too much, anyways.

Still, he couldn't shake the habit of calling him "Takano-san", even now.

"New pen?" Ritsu asked after his first question when Masamune didn't answer immediately. He appeared to be fiddling with the pen, turning it over in it hands and pressing it down against the paper.

Masamune shook the pen once, then hmm'ed. "Not exactly. I bought it offline on a whim because I thought it was cool (Ritsu scoffed and tried not to sound so disgustingly _fond_ as he murmured, "Wouldn't be the first time, what are you—a child?"). It's supposed to be able to draw things in 3D because it's built with one of those high-tech 3D printers inside."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Drawing things in 3D? Doesn't that seem a bit impossible?"

"With all the technology nowadays, I don't find it so hard to believe. Anyways," Masamune continued, starting to draw something on his hand that Ritsu couldn't pick out, "maybe I'm a secret artist and just never knew. That would be nice, eh, Ritsu?"

"I'm still wondering how much that cost, and if we have to live off of bentos for the next month because of it."

"No, no."

Before Ritsu could utter out a "Good", Masamune casually shrugged. "I just took some out of our savings."

 _This guy…he really wants to give me an ulcer one day, doesn't he?!_

The tick mark on his forehead twitched. "Now, listen here, you can't just spend money on whatever you want. Those savings are for a rainy day, and I can't keep checking up on you to—to, what are you waving in my face?" He blinked uncomprehendingly at the black object right in front of him.

 _What?_

His lover gave a delighted chuckle and seemed to be trying to keep a smile from his face. "It's a rose, Ritsu." Masamune brought it back towards him, then flourished it outwards as if he were giving a diamond rather than... _a rose?_...in some kind of black material which Ritsu strongly believed to be plastic. "For you."

With a lopsided grin, the man he'd come to know as doubly infuriating yet so tremendously sincere held out a poorly-drawn rose to the man he'd loved for most of his life, and Ritsu couldn't stop from letting a small hiccup escape him, along with something that sounded distinctly like "can't believe how ridiculous you are". No, he wasn't crying, but he was flustered and felt like his heart was trying to give itself to the person in front of him, and _it was so, so good._

He had to get himself under control again. Taking a few deep breaths—which did not go unnoticed by Masamune, for his smile grew warmer and somehow more teasing—Ritsu quickly grabbed the flower and almost successfully stamped down a giddy laugh.

"It's…nice," Ritsu commented after a moment, looking over it. Well, no, it was kind of bad and shoddy and—black, really? Who chose that color?—still, it was something Masamune had made so Ritsu would most likely keep it for the rest of his life. "I like it a lot."

Masamune only sighed and leaned in to press a dry kiss to the side of Ritsu's hair, movie long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Just search up the 3D pen thing and it'll probably pop up…somewhere.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
